


a fucking beach house

by ana_wan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_wan/pseuds/ana_wan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”No way! You bought a house? A fucking beach house? As a house near the beach? When’s the welcome party, I am so IN!” Dylan was babbling enthusiastically to smiling Tyler Hoechlin who was lounging on the king size sofa in Dylan’s and Tyler Posey’s comfy apartment. He had just dropped the bomb about his new house not far away from where the other guys lived, and as his favorite sport was to surf, it was no surprise it would be near the beach.

“Yeah, a fucking beach house and you are invited to visit whenever you wish.” Tyler answered smiling even more widely and he even gave a wink for Dylan that made him blush slightly. They had been flirting almost since the day they met, but both of them considered it “just for the fun” and they didn’t really think the other would ever take it seriously. Not that they didn’t want to, since there had always been this sparkle between them, chemistry that left no one cold and undeniable caring bond between them, that made especially the fangirls to squee.

But since they both were assumed heterosexual males, neither one of them had made the final move to break the thin line between flirting and actually liking someone more than just a friend. They loved to hang out with each other anyway and used every possible opportunity to spend some time together. As Tyler was really into surfing he had pleaded Dylan many times to come surfing with him (“I’ll teach you!”), but this far Dylan had always declined. He just didn’t feel surfing would be his kind of sport, water element wasn’t just his favorite and he preferred to stay on the ground.

Little did he know what Tyler was planning for him though… As spending more time near the beach he could basically force Dylan to come surfing with him, but maybe he’d try some softer methods first, like bribing, blackmailing or threatening and Tyler had to try hard to hide his evil grin from Dylan who was just describing what kind of welcome party they would have. Tyler loved how Dylan often was just like Stiles, especially when he got excited about something. He didn’t exactly know why, but for some reason it made him warm inside and he had this sudden feeling of hugging Dylan so that he would shut up and relax against him, but of course he couldn’t do that so he just kept smiling affectionately for him like he always did (just ask the fangirls he thought and made an inner eye rolling).

Later that week Tyler was just enjoying his morning coffee in his fucking beach house, when the Teen Wolf opening theme started to play in the living room. He stood up and went to answer his phone where the music was coming from and got immediately some butterflies in his stomach when he saw the call was coming from Dylan.

“Hello mate!” He was greeted happily from the other end. “So are you free tonight if I come over?” Dylan continued as soon as Tyler had greeted him back with a hearty hello.

“Sure, I only have this interviewing in the afternoon, but after that I’m free. You have the address?”

“Yeah! Ok I’ll be there in the evening, see you!” And Tyler put the phone back on the coffee table feeling suddenly happier than few minutes ago.

 

As Tyler got back from the interview he went straight to the shower and just as he had finished and was putting a towel around his waist, he heard the doorbell ring. He ran the stairs down to the second floor and a quick glance towards the clock on the wall told him that it was already half past seven so it must’ve been Dylan behind the door, so he didn’t feel like stopping to dress himself. Just as the bell was ringing again he pulled the door open and found Dylan standing behind it totally wet from head to toe.

“What…?” Tyler started, but as a flash of lighting lighted the view in front of him right then he saw the heavy raining and pulled Dylan inside before he could say anything.

“Thanks man.” Dylan said between the shivers. “Started to rain just as I hopped out of the train and ran here, sorry to wet your floor.” He made a gesture towards the floor and grinned apologetically, but Tyler just huffed and smiled him like it was the most stupid thing to worry right now.

“Maybe you should take a warm shower, I can borrow you some dry clothes.” And Dylan accepted the offer happily and was already taking his wet hoodie off, leaving him only in wet t-shirt where Tyler could see his nipples standing through. He quickly tore his gaze away although he really would have wanted to study Dylan’s body better. You see, it was very rare occasions when you could actually see parts of Dylan’s body since the boy didn’t really feel comfortable shoving himself to anyone and tried his best to hide inside clothes if only possible. Sometimes Tyler wondered why he was like that, because he didn’t really seem uncomfortable about his body, but maybe he was just shy, which to be honest was really cute in Tyler’s opinion.

“Nice house by the way.” Dylan praised as Tyler led him to the second floor where his shower and bedroom were. Tyler had only lived here about two weeks, but he loved the place already. The apartment was fairly new and everything was still shiny and posh, and really the house looked just like Tyler; happy and light and comfortable with a huge sofa and wide screen TV on the living room, king size bed in the dark bedroom, stylish big bathroom with a shower and sauna, and a cozy spacious kitchen with a big table in the middle and latest appliances you could possibly need for cooking on the counters around the room.

Tyler went to get a clean and dry towel and some dry clothes from his bedroom while Dylan undressed himself and stepped into the hot steamy shower, and Tyler had to take some time and effort trying to find clothes that wouldn’t be way too big for Dylan’s slim body when he himself was broad and muscular from everywhere. Not that he had been checking out Dylan’s body (well, much anyway), but he knew how skinny the other man was and how slim thighs and arms he had, even though there clearly were some impressive muscles also. They’re bodies were just so different, but finally Tyler was able to find a pair of too small boxers for himself which he assumed would be perfect for Dylan, and he also chose the smallest t-shirt he owned which he had last used before his muscles grew extra large size. He left his findings on a small counter beside the sink and went to find a pair of boxers for himself too. Where Dylan liked to hide his body, Tyler on the opposite was comfortable shoving off his body and he rarely wore a shirt at home, so he didn’t bother finding one now either and he descended the stairs and conquered the sofa wearing only his favorite boxers which had surfboards all over.

Tyler was just watching the news as Dylan came in view on the stairs, not wearing the shirt Tyler had left for him. He tried hard not to stare but failed, so he allowed himself a quick scan of the thin boy from head to toe and tried not look like he was checking him out, but as Dylan gave him a look of mild interest he guessed he had failed and turned his face towards the TV again.

“Did the shirt not fit on you?” Tyler asked and tried to sound casual.

“Yeah it did, but I felt too hot to put it on just yet. Your shower is really steamy you know, I’m not used to that kind of luxury. We barely get hot water where me and Posey live.” He grinned and dried his hair with the towel as he got beside the sofa. Tyler of course had to use his chance to steal a glance of the half naked boy next to him when Dylan’s face was briefly hidden behind the towel, and really the view was almost too erotic to handle. As Tyler had always been interested in women before, this new feeling of male bodies (well, body. Dylan’s body.) wasn’t really making him feel anything special. After working with the cast and crew of Teen Wolf for about two years now, gayness was something that felt almost more natural to him than heterosexual relationships had ever felt so he considered himself as bisexual nowadays. Although right now he could consider himself totally fucking gay as he watched water drops running along Dylan’s chest, circling around his hard nipples, ending up in his navel or continuing their way to the boxers and getting sucked in the fabric. Tyler licked his suddenly dry lips and took a deep breath as his gaze lowered on the front of the boxers where he could see the outline of Dylan’s dick. It definitely wasn’t hard (well why would it be), but since the boxers were quite tight it was still visible and Tyler could feel his heart missing few pumps. (Un?)fortunately Dylan decided his hair was dry enough at that moment so Tyler gulped quickly and tried to concentrate on the news again. A second later he realized he was half hard so he quickly grabbed the small pillow on the sofa on his lap before Dylan could get it for himself as he was just sitting next to him on the sofa.

“Dick!” He was thanked by fake-angry Dylan who searched for another pillow for himself and found one from the other end of the sofa.

Soon they were comfortably lounging on the couch next to each other, Dylan channel surfing and Tyler just thinking about everything (Dylan mostly) and occasionally chatting whatever came into their minds.

“Seriously, if you like surfing so much why don’t you try real surfing some time with me?” Tyler sighed when the same channel passed about fifteenth time.

“Well, I could be persuaded.” Dylan teased and poked Tyler’s arm playfully with the remote control, a challenge in his eyes. “Hmm, I see…” Tyler flashed an evil grin and grabbed the remote control so quickly that Dylan flinched, gripping the remote even harder as an instinct and trying to pull it back. That might’ve been a bad choice though as he lost his balance easily now when Tyler pushed the hand holding the remote so Dylan fell on his back and in seconds he was followed by Hoechlin’s body.

“So what exactly did you have in mind, how would I be able to persuade you to try surfing?” The dark haired man asked and it really was astonishing how he could sound seductive and casual at the same time, it must’ve been the combination of body language and voice Dylan concluded while lying on his back having tons of muscle above him holding him in place.

“Really now, is it that hard to guess?” The slim boy continued the play and found himself using the seductive voice too, turning his head slightly only to turn it back to face Hoechlin’s face with burning eyes that were telling a way different thing than his mouth that he lifted near Tyler’s ear now.

“Chocolate chip cookies of course.” And for three whole seconds they were both able to have poker faces, but then they both cracked and laughed so hard Tyler actually fell from the couch which made Dylan only to snicker even harder.

When they could finally breathe again Tyler collected himself back on the couch. “Okay well the bad news is that I don’t have chocolate chip cookies. The good news is that… I have something else you might like.” And he winked and stood up, leaving dumbfounded but curious Dylan to sit behind. He vanished into the kitchen and after rummaging some cupboards he soon came back holding something behind his back and grinning widely.

“Close your eyes.”

“No way dude! I know you better than that, you are just going to feed me with something disgusting like slimy snails or live octopus or something, no deal!” Dylan shouted out and actually backed away from Hoechlin although he still looked curious more than frightened.

As an professional actor Tyler’s face soon turned into a pout that looked so sad and Derek like that Dylan couldn’t help but laugh and surrender.

“Okay okay mate, but you have to promise me it’s nothing that makes me vomit all over your living room.”

“I promise, just trust me a little would you.” Tyler grinned happily and approached the couch again and this time Dylan held his place. The muscular man came to stand before him, holding his hands still behind his back and asked for Dylan to close his eyes again who obeyed him this time.

“Open your mouth.” He instructed further and for a one wicked second he got this wild thought of pushing something other than food inside that mouth and quickly pushed that thought away from his mind and continued with his original plan.

“No peeking!” He told as he noticed how Dylan tried to sneakily open his eyes just a little bit so he could see what was coming.

“Okay here comes.” Tyler informed and took the bucket of peanut butter ice cream behind his back and took a spoonful of it which he then gently pushed inside Dylan’s mouth. Again he was struck with erotic feelings when Dylan’s lips were pressed against the spoon as he tasted what was put into his mouth. The slim boy then opened his eyes again and grinned the spoon still in his mouth, clearly the surprise was better than what he was expecting. And as he was Dylan fucking O’brien he just needed to turn this into a joke too, so he opened his mouth now and licked the spoon clean using his tongue as seductively as he could. Tyler was actually taken aback, he had not been expecting this and as he was enjoying the view he tried not to look too enthusiastic about the show, only lifted an eyebrow and flashed a pleased smile.

“Mooorre.” Dylan was purring when the spoon was clean and he looked like a cute little puppy that made Tyler’s stomach to turn around once and he scooped some more ice cream which Dylan happily ate, of course licking the spoon again. Tyler gave the bucket for Dylan who declined though.

“Nah I’m good, not too much sugar for me in the evening or I’m like Stiles. AD/HD hyperactive you know.” He smirked and Tyler took the ice cream back to the kitchen laughing heartily. When he came back he found Dylan laying on the other end of the sofa.

“Are you tired? Because you can go to my bed to sleep if you want to, I can sleep on the couch…” Tyler started, but was shushed by the other man quickly.

“No I’m not actually tired, this is just a too comfortable sofa you know! And also, you are not going to sleep on the couch. I should actually be going, it’s late anyway…” And now it was Tyler’s turn to shush him before he could finish.

“You are most definitely not going to leave tonight, it’s horrible weather outside! You are going to stay here for the night and tomorrow we can go to surfing.” He finished with a wide grin on his face and rubbing his hands together like they had just agreed with a deal even though Dylan hadn’t agreed with anything yet.

“Dude! Two spoons of peanut butter ice cream is not enough to persuade me for this shit you know.” Dylan stood back up to sitting position and couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“I just offered you the whole bucket, you can still have it if you want. Then surf okay?” Tyler indicated towards the kitchen innocently, like ice cream would solve all the problems in the world and Dylan just shook his head in defeat and laughed.

“You are a hopeless case Hoechlin you know that!? You are going to get far with that puppy face of yours.” Dylan laughed some more and tried to cover his face when Tyler attacked him with a pillow. Since Dylan had a pillow too it soon turned into a full pillow fight. It really wasn’t a fair fight though since the other one was like a fucking Greek God of War and Dylan only 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, so it wasn’t long after he was pinned against the couch again, but this time Tyler made thorough job and locked Dylan’s arms above his head so he couldn’t move at all anymore. In defeat the slim boy sighed dramatically and let the other man held him there, feeling still slightly out of breath after the short fight, his cheeks flushed, and amazingly he didn’t actually feel uncomfortable at all, even though their bodies were inches apart and Tyler’s face was straight above his, breathing puffs of air against his face. To be honest, he was aroused by the situation and gulped at the thought of their bodies actually pressing together, just leaning a little bit forward to catch Hoechlin’s lips against his own…

Tyler must’ve read his thoughts, there was no other option, because in that moment he was actually pressing against him (and he could feel his half hard on now goddammit! Dylan panicked), but before he could think any further he felt Tyler’s lips on his mouth, gentle and light, like asking permission. Well permission totally granted thought Dylan in his suddenly fuzzy mind and kissed Tyler. The kiss was nothing like what he had experienced before, never before had he felt like he was actually going to pass out from a simple kiss, but then again this was not a simple kiss at all. This was something way more, but Dylan couldn’t concentrate enough to think what exactly it was because he was swallowed into the kiss so he couldn’t actually register anything else anymore. The surroundings disappeared, the slight pain on his wrists that were still pressed tightly under Tyler’s big palms disappeared, the sound from the TV disappeared and only thing he could feel was the kiss that the two men were sharing. Suddenly Dylan heard some moaning and was slightly taken aback when he realized the sound was actually coming from his own mouth, vibrated straight into Tyler’s who seemed to enjoy it if you could conclude anything about the way he tried to deepen the kiss even more, which ended up their tongues finding each other and mapping the insides of their mouths.

Soon they were both so out of breath that they had to apart, and still panting they stared at each other.

“Jesus fuck.” Was all Dylan could comment, making Tyler just huff Derek like, like he wasn’t sure if he would get praise or yelling for what he had just done. Neither one seemed to know what to say or do next so they just kept staring each other, like it would solve the problem.

“I, uhh…” Tyler started, but was loss of words so remained silent.

“Could you let go of my hands?” Dylan asked suddenly and Tyler flinched like he only now realized he had been hurting Dylan all this time. He took his hands away and was trying to stand up, when Dylan’s hand came behind his head and stopped him from moving.

“Come back, I was just getting comfortable.” He whispered and Tyler slowly lowered himself again, this time having his hands around Dylan, letting him move more freely. Tyler could feel Dylan’s hand that was still behind his head starting to caress him there, and he couldn’t help himself from pushing his head against the hand like a puppy seeking for more rubbing. This made Dylan to smile affectionately and he lifted his other hand there too, running his fingers through the other man’s hair and enjoying how Tyler relaxed and shut his eyes, letting his head to fall lower and permitting Dylan access to his neck also and move his hands as he pleased. When Dylan had massaged his neck for few minutes he lowered himself against the slim boy and pressed his lips against Dylan’s neck, kissing and licking it, making Dylan to moan aloud. As Tyler started to move his lower body in circles that were sending some severe jolts into Dylan’s groin, the shit just started to get real. Their erections were not just half hard ons now, but rock hard dicks that were pressed together and even through the fabric it felt the most wonderful thing ever. Dylan couldn’t help the groans anymore, but they were quickly swallowed by Hoechlin’s mouth that came to kiss the Hale out of him again. It didn’t take even a second for him to respond and soon they were kissing passionately while their lower bodies were rocking against each other.

Dylan attacked Tyler’s neck now, licking and sucking and Tyler couldn’t care less if he got hickeys because he was so turned on by this. He could feel Dylan tugging his boxers lower now and for a few seconds he panicked. He didn’t actually have a clue what he was doing and he wasn’t sure if Dylan knew either. They were so lost in the moment of passion that every rational thought had escaped their minds, but Tyler tried hard to get some of his brains back in their right place.

“Dylan, wait…” He whispered and was answered with pair of wide questioning eyes full of lust. For a moment he forgot what he was even about to say.

“I… Are you… I don’t… What even” And he must’ve looked like a lost puppy since Dylan was laughing at his poor attempt of speaking and somehow he felt so relieved again. It was Dylan after all and they could still laugh and have fun, even though they shared some moments of passion. Why was he panicking in the first place?! He couldn’t remember anymore and smiled back, kissing Dylan’s cheek.

“I was just trying to ask, are you sure about this? Because we can stop whenever you want you know.” Tyler had to say it out loud anyway, just to make sure they’re not doing anything that they would regret afterwards and while he waited Dylan’s answer, he drew some circles with his fingers on Dylan’s chest, admiring the beauty of the thin body under him.

“Hale yes I am. I have actually wanted this for some time…” Dylan confessed and blushed, anyhow taking one of Tyler’s hands into his own as to emphasize he really meant what he was saying.

“I… Uh, me too.” Tyler said after glancing their intertwined fingers and then getting his gaze back to Dylan’s eyes. It seemed like a perfect moment for another kiss so Tyler did just that and he could feel Dylan smiling against his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that they had had their brief discussion and could be sure they were both on the same page about this all, Tyler could feel how Dylan was tugging at his boxers down again and this time he let him. As soon as his manhood was revealed Dylan grabbed it in his hand and wondered how amazing human body could be; even though the dick was rock hard by now, the skin was still so soft and it felt really pleasant in his hand and he gave it a few experimental tugs. Tyler immediately responded with moaning against his neck so he went on, thinking that it didn’t exactly feel so much different than when you were doing this to yourself.

While he kept jerking Tyler off, he could feel getting his neck licked and sucked all over and he had to concentrate hard on his handwork now because it was getting increasingly difficult not to just grab his own dick instead when someone was basically eating you alive and making you feel like your body was the only thing that existed in the world. Soon he had to let go anyway when Tyler suddenly stood up, pulling Dylan next to him. They were apart only mere seconds before Tyler’s teeth were marking Dylan’s chest again, biting his nipples so hard it almost hurt. Dylan soon registered what Tyler was planning when he felt the mouth moving lower on his body, licking around his navel and Tyler’s hands tugging the tight boxers down, and his cock responded with few enthusiastic twitches. Hoechlin was sitting on the couch now, facing Dylan’s bare manhood and Dylan couldn’t help the shivers that were running through his spine. He felt so naked, yet comfortable and turned on at the same time and waited for Tyler’s next move.

“You are so beautiful.” Tyler breathed out while enjoying the view before him, checking the slender boyish body up and down.

“Shut up.” Dylan just huffed impatiently, he was not used to someone appraising his body and he didn’t want to feel uncomfortable now. Tyler on the hand was mesmerized about the beauty that was naked Dylan O’brien, the boy really was beautiful, there was no other word to describe him. Also even though Dylan was already 20 years old and totally in a fuckable age, Tyler couldn’t help the kinky thought passing his brains how the boy actually still looked like a sixteen year old.

After brief eye contact Tyler pulled Dylan even closer to him so he could lick the length before him, all the way from the base to the tip, cupping the soft balls inside his other palm at the same time. A low hissing escaped Dylan’s lips and he had to shut his eyes when Tyler kept circling the tip with his tongue, using his other hand to pull the loose skin lower so he could have full access to the area he was working on. When he felt he had teased Dylan enough (when Dylan was pulling his hair too hard) he took the tip inside his mouth and kept moving his tongue around. Dylan was moaning and trying to push his dick deeper inside Tyler’s mouth, but he just kept moving farther away and didn’t grant him the pleasure just yet, instead he used his hand now to pump the dick while still holding the tip inside his wet and warm mouth.

At last Tyler removed his hands and cupped Dylan’s ass and let him fuck his mouth, sinking his dick as deep as he could and Tyler had some troubles not to gag too horribly. Tyler wanted to have a view of Dylan’s face and was slightly startled when their eyes locked immediately since Dylan was already enjoying the view of his dick pumping inside Hoechlin’s mouth. Tyler could feel himself blushing and he backed away now, pulling Dylan with him so he ended up sitting on his lap. Their lips sealed together instantly and Dylan still kept moving his hips so he could get some friction against his dick that was coldly abandoned now.

“I’d really like to fuck you Dylan.” Tyler was panting into Dylan’s ear while the other one kept rubbing their dicks together, making it hard to concentrate on speaking.

“Yeah? Well I’d really like you to fuck me Tyler.” Dylan answered speaking straight into Hoechlin’s mouth and locking their lips together again as to preventing the words to escape. Tyler soon broke the kiss though, replacing his mouth with two of his fingers, surprising Dylan who obediently took them inside anyway, sucking them lightly and licking them like trying to tease the other man. That of course worked easily and he could feel Tyler’s cock giving some happy twitches between their joined hips and grinned.

Tyler moved his now wet fingers on Dylan’s ass, making their way towards his still virgin hole, rubbing the skin there like he was asking for permission to enter. Their eyes were locked all the time and Dylan’s lips were slightly parted like in silent moan. When he didn’t make any indication as objecting Tyler’s obvious actions, Tyler pushed his forefinger inside, making Dylan to gasp surprised by the new feeling. He slid the finger in and out few times giving Dylan some time to adjust for the new sensation, but quite quickly he added another finger in and now Dylan collapsed forwards moaning something incoherent into Tyler’s ear. Tyler moved them a little so he could have his dick against Dylan’s ass while he still kept pumping it with his fingers, listening Dylan’s panting beside his left ear and wanting to just shove his dick inside that tight ass right fucking now.

“Dylan, I need you to lick my dick so it’ll be slick enough for… You know.” And Dylan pushed himself up, giving a quick kiss on the way and moved to kneel between Tyler’s legs without further discussion. He seemed as eager for the sex as Tyler was, concluding about the way he took the dick straight inside his mouth without any foreplay whatsoever, trying to get it as wet as possible so they could proceed. Tyler on the other hand could’ve enjoyed this longer, he was totally ready to come inside that pretty little mouth, but he concentrated all his willpower so he wouldn’t come just yet. Although the mere thought of entering Dylan’s cute little ass was almost enough to send him over the edge, but somehow he managed to keep his thoughts in this moment and not let himself get too enthusiastic.

Dylan then let go of the now totally wet and slick dick with a quiet pop, moving back on to Tyler’s lap and adjusting them so the other man’s dick was against his ass again, eager and ready to enter him. Tyler didn’t wait for commands but proceeded straight to the action, Dylan helping him without further instructions. He lifted himself slightly so he was now on top of Tyler’s dick which was firmly held by Hoechlin’s hand, waiting for Dylan to lower himself so it could be swallowed inside him. He needn’t wait long as he soon felt a tight hole around his cock, slowly taking it inside. He hoped it didn’t hurt too much because right now he wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from entering anymore, the feeling was getting too overwhelming and soon his whole length would be inside that tight little ass.

Dylan didn’t seem like he was in pain though, sure the feeling was new and weird and it stung a little, but it was nothing what he wouldn’t be able to take and he was sure it would get better with time. So when Tyler’s length was inside him totally he gave himself about a minute to adjust before he started carefully rock his hips so that the dick was moving in and out, never leaving the hole totally.

“Oh Jesus Dylan that feels SO good…” Tyler was groaning, holding Dylan’s ass and letting him ride his dick as he pleased. When Dylan felt even more comfortable about the situation he started rocking his hips harder and faster and let out a small cry when Tyler’s hand encircled his own dick and started pumping it with the same rhythm. Soon they were a panting, moaning and sweating mess, fucking themselves frantically seeking for release, and not soon after Dylan was coming whimpering while he spilled his semen all over Tyler’s stomach who kept watching the show like hypnotized, feeling his own orgasm coming closer with every movement Dylan kept doing above him. Since Dylan was now in some other world enjoying the aftershocks of his recent orgasm making his movements to slow down, Tyler started fucking him and was finally coming inside that perfect ass, releasing himself with a low groan.

Dylan collapsed against Tyler’s body and they were still panting heavily, trying to calm their breaths and cuddling felt like a good way for that. Tyler lifted his arms around Dylan’s body, while Dylan’s arms were around Tyler’s neck and they hold themselves there for some time, just silently cuddling like it was the most natural thing to do. Tyler had lost track of time long before, but when he realized that Dylan was dozing off against him (what an adorable little snore! he smiled), he carefully stood up Dylan still on his lap and carried him to the second floor (finally some real use for his muscles! he thought) and placed him on the bed, crawling under the cover himself too sighing contently when finding a good position, and he fell asleep spooning Dylan behind.

 

~The End


End file.
